But Then I Know It's Going Strong
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Puck and rachel are back in Lima . Finn makes amends and some shocking confessions/revaltions prove Puck was always right for Rachel   a sequel to Runaway Bride  T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: Since Runaway Bride was received well I bring you a sequel. Hope you enjoy. Updates should pretty much daily unless anything should come up. It was going to be around 10 chapters but due to a sore arm I've went with six chapters. Again enjoy. R&R .**

Chapter 1

Rachel smiled as she placed her favourite picture on the fire place. It was from hers and Puck's wedding day. Puck or Noah to her was stood behind her his arms laced around her waist as he pressed a tender kiss to her neck while she grinned happily into the camera. Tracing her fingers over the picture she let her smile grow as her memory flowed. They'd been married 2 years now but still the day was fresh in her mind.

_Flash back_

_Walking down the aisle to Puck who met her and took her from her father Rachel couldn't help but smile._

_The Rabbi said a few words about marriage before Puck read his vows to Rachel._

"_Rachel I love you more today than I did yesterday and I'll love you even more tomorrow. I know we didn't have the best start in the beginning. I did so many hurtful things to you. Things I'm not proud. It that makes me thankful that you were able to see passed that and take me as I am. I promise you from this day and for the rest of our life I will love cherish and respect you . Support you throw whatever life brings us. Be there when you win you first Tony.."_

_Rachel and the guests chuckled at that little remark_

"_But most of all I give you my word … a promise that I'll spend everyday showing you that the day you chose was the right choice"_

_taking Rachel's hand he slipped a white gold band onto her wedding finger_

" _just like this ring my love for you is like a circle it goes on forever"_

_Rachel felt warm happy tears treacle down her cheeks. Her father watching on with pride . Hoping somewhere James was watching this beautiful union taking place. He liked to believe James that his late husband was referring to Noah in the letter he left for Rachel before he passed away/_

"_Rachel" the Rabbi began_

"_You may now recite your vows to Noah"_

_The petite girl took a deep breath and squeezed Puck's hand._

"_all through high school to everyone you where just Puck. The bad Boy. But to me you where always Noah. The Boy who loved all the things I hated about myself the most .I saw passed your tough exterior and found the true you. A brave Loyal, Trusting, caring Man . A man I'm so proud to call my husband .The Man who was always their for me when someone the most. You've had my heart since the very first day we met and you'll have it still until we breath outrlast breaths. I Promise from this day on I will strive to be the best wife I can be ...to be the wife you deserves. I love you with my all heart Noah Puckerman"_

_Noah smiled and mouthed "I love you more" making Rachel smile bashfully._

_Taking the appropriate hand she slipped a similar while gold band around his wedding finger._

"_This ring I give you bides us together as one. You are mine...I am yours...we are each others only one"_

_Still holding hands Puck and Rachel said one last thing in unisons "Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring, according to the Law of Moses and Israel"_

_As the Rabbi pronounce them husband and wife the neither of them could stop smiling . The guests clapped and cheered while Puck pulled Rachel into his arms as they shared their first kiss as a married couple._

_End of Flash back_

"Waaaaaaah"

Rachel was stirred from her thoughts by the sound of one of her twin girls crying. Placing the picture in the middle of the mantel piece she hurried over to the twin pram by the stairs and picked up a crying baby Caroline.

"Hush my little darling sshh" Rachel whispered soothing her. Pressing a light kiss to Caroline's forehead she began singing softly to her

"Smile even though your heart is breaking. Smile even though it's aching".

Coming in through the front to door holding a cardboard box. Noah stopped and smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. The love he had for his family was unconditional. He could still and forever would remember the day Rachel had told him she was pregnant. Of course at the time they had no idea they were going to be blessed with twins

_Flashback_

"_Baby I'm home" Noah called out as he dropped the keys onto the table by the front door of their New York department._

_Rachel didn't answer him so he walked along the hallway calling out to her again._

"_Babe...Where are you" he asked out loud._

_Pushing their bedroom door open he spotted Rachel sat on their bed her back to him sobbing gently._

"_Baby...what's happened" he asked while rushing around to kneel in front of her._

_The Jewish girl lifted her gaze up to him and he was greeted with a smile._

"_Why are you smiling if your sad baby" Noah wondered aloud._

_Rachel chuckled "I have the most amazing news"_

_Puck looked at her a little confused until he spotted what looked like a white and blue stick in her hands._

_Rachel lifted up the stick and handed it to him still smiling "I'm pregnant Noah...we're having a baby" she laughed through happy tears._

_Puck couldn't take his eyes off the stick at first his lips turning up into a smile before looking up at the women carrying his child._

"_I'm gonna be dad...I get to be father" he laughed while pulling his wife into his arms. Nothing could ever top that day._

End of flash back

"Noah ...Noah ...are you OK sweetheart"

The sound of Rachel's voice pulled Puck backed to reality.

Smiling he placed the box on the floor and walked over Rachel.

"I love you so much. You and my girls" he told her not answering her earlier question.

Rachel wondered what brought Noah's heart out But still grinned her pearl while smile and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"And we love you too. So much"

**A/N: well that's the first chapter . Let me know what you all think. Things will pick up in the next couple chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: so here chapter 2 . Not really sure if I want to continue with the story . I think I need more reviews to boost my confidence R&R**

Chapter 2

Rachel giggled against Puck's lips as they snuggled on their couch . It had taken almost a week to unpack and make their new home their own and now all they wanted to do was hold each other in between kisses and a glass of wine. The twins were asleep across the hall in their down stairs playroom/Nursery and couple chose to embrace the opportunity. Only for them to be disturbed that warm Saturday afternoon by a knock at their front door.

"Noah...honey...I have oh my..." Rachel trailed off as Noah sucked the pulse point of her neck

"I...I should...answer...the door" she panted .

Noah pulled back and crushed his lips into his wife's "baby just ignore it" he pleaded with pouted lips " we finally have some free time while the girls are asleep . I wanna show you how much I love you" he on went still pouting like a school boy.

Rachel pecked his lips " I can't be rude Noah" she smiled and pushed him up as she rose to her feet. "you go check on the twins...I'll go find out who our visitor is"

Puck nodded kissed her cheek and headed along to the downstairs play room/nursery.

Stopping at the front door Rachel pressed down her shirt and yoga pants as she took a deep breath. Finally she reached out and opened the door

"Oh my Mercedes...Sam. How wonderful to see you" she smiled at her friends while hugging them both in a warm embrace. She quickly noticed a tiny dark haired girl with light chocolate skin in Sam's arms . Her little head resting on his shoulder.

"and who is this little angel" The Jewish girl asked as she stroked the little girls cheek.

Sam grinned " this is Desiree mine and Mercedes little girl"

Rachel smiled even more "well hello their Desiree ..aren't you a beautiful little girl. How about your mommy and daddy bring you inside for some cookies and milk huh...how does that sound sweetheart"

Desiree grinned from her daddy's shoulder . Rachel couldn't help but noticed she had her fathers lips "eeeh ookies!" Desiree cheered . Slipping down from her daddy's arms she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the house as a chuckling Mercedes and Sam followed.

Puck came strolling out the nursery with Ava and Caroline in his arms as they cooed happily.

"ooh babies" Desiree giggled as she pointed up at the twins in Noah's arms.

"Umm Rachel whose kid is this?" he asked looking up from the toddler.

His eyes widened a little when he saw Sam and Mercedes standing with Rachel.

"Holy fu...fudge" He shrieked happily correcting his almost curse

"lady lips...chocolate thunder" he laughed using their old school nick names.

"I guess this little munchkin belongs to you"

Sam smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes shoulders.

"oh yeah white boy..this is my little pookie Desiree" Mercedes grinned back . Puck placed Ava and Caroline in their doughnuts and rushed over to hug his friends.

"Its so great to see you"he smiled pulling Mercedes into a hug . The chubby girl grinned and patted his head "its good to see you white boy ...even without the hawk" . Puck chuckled then turned to Sam.

"dude " Sam grinned as held out his hand for Puck to shake. Puck took his hand but rather than shake it he surprised Sam by pulling him into a bro hug.

"been to long lady lips" he teased as they broke apart.

Rachel who had disappeared came back into the spacious living room and placed some milk and cookies down the coffee table for Desiree.

"cookies and milk for a little cutie" she smiled. Desiree clapped her hands and squealed "yey!" and darted over to her treats plopping down on the floor with thud.

Everyone chuckled at her excitement.

"Noah..." Rachel began as she wrapped her arms around his waist "How about you and Sam go have a nice cold beer in kitchen ..while me and Mercedes catch up on girl talk" she went on kissing him softly.

Puck kissed her back and stroked her cheek "sure thing baby" he tugged a lock of her hair and added "be good" with his trade mark smirk.

…...

Mercedes looked around Rachel's living room and smiled at her friend "man your house is gorgeous" she complimented.

Rachel laughed "thank you for noticing Mercedes"

The plump girl nodded in reply and took a sip of wine that Puck had brought for her earlier.

"so how does it feel be a Tony award winner girl"

Rachel snuggled back into the couch and sighed happily "amazing"

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at friend. She looked so happy a lot happier than she'd ever saw her since they had been friends. Lifting the wine glass to her lips she patted Rachel's hand

"well tell me all about it then girl ...we gotta lot of catching up to do"

Rachel turned from watching Desiree hold Ava and Caroline by the hands then smiled back at Mercedes.

"well …."

_Flashback_

_Indina Menzil came out onto the stage a huge grin on her face and stopped at the microphone._

"_good evening everyone. I'm so honoured to be the one giving out this prestigious award. Without further a do the nominee for best actress are..."_

"_good luck baby" Puck whispered kissing Rachel's cheek_

_both of them smiled and turned back to the stage as the nominee's were read "Rachel Berry Wicked, Leah Michelle Spring awaking and Jenna U also for spring awaking"_

_Rachel squeezed Puck's hand nervously and shut her eyes._

"_and the award goes to RACHEL BERRY"_

_Rachel's eyes shot open she won...she couldn't believe it. Noah pulled her up into his arms kissing deeply._

"_I'm proud of you baby" he told her as a little happy tear found its way down her cheek . She stroked his cheek and hugged her co-stars before heading up to accept award her long white and gold dress flowing along with her._

"_OH MY GOD THANK!" she squealed happily into the Microphone after a brief hug with Indina._

"_This has been my dream every since I was 4 years old" she began holding the Tony Award up_

"_and to have that dream become reality is then most amazing feeling ever. I'd like to think the whole Wicked cast for making my time on show easy and welcoming. Thank you to my fathers for never giving up on me... for support my decisions and dreams. But most all of I want to say a special thank you to my Fiancé Noah Puckerman. For always being their for me for supporting my dreams . Wiping away every tear when time were hard. I love you so much my darling thank for never giving up on me when I felt like giving up myself"_

_She blew kiss out to him and he reached like he was grabbing it and held his hand over his heart "love you to" he mouth._

"_Thank you everyone I dedicate this award to my late father James Hiram Berry..this ones for you daddy" the now Tony award winner smiled through happy tears before being escorted of the stage by Indina"_

End of flash back

…...

Sam took a long slug from his can of beer before laughing "still can't believe your married Rachel"

Puck laughed and nodded his head "yeah me to . Sometimes I gotta pinch myself just to make sure this shits real"

Sam laughed again "oh hell dude Rachy's gone and made you soft.

Puck chuckled and raised an eyebrow "don't even go there man Mercedes probably has you by the balls" he joked

both of them laughed and took another slug of beer.

"seriously though man" Sam began in a serious tone "you and Rachel are perfect for each other. Always new you guys would end up together...I never imagined you'd get married and have kids so soon but hey you guys rock at this family stuff"

Puck grinned "thanks man. Means a lot" he told his friend as they fist bumped. Just like they used to in high school.

They fell into an easy silence before Sam piped up "Have you guys saw Finn around yet?"

Puck took another drink of his beer "No man ...not yet and Somehow I don't think it's gonna go down well when we do. I mean fuck I stole the women he was gonna marry the day of their wedding" he added.

Sam nodded "uh yeah true ….but maybe he's over it now"

The Jewish boy took the last of his beer and sighed "I'm not so sure dude".

**A/N: sorry 4 the delay in updating . I feel this chapters kinda slow by need to use this and the first chapter to set the rest of plot up. Next chapter and onward will be better. Promise. Don't think Finn should be forgive Noah and Rachel...yes or no .**

**thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: so here we are chapter 3 . wonder if any one can help me out. I'm looking for the puckleberry story where Puck is leaving love letters in Rachel's locker but she doesn't know its him. He writes about how he loves her hair and stuff. At some point in the story Mercedes asks Rachel who she hopes is leaving the notes and she says Noah. Also Tina and Brittany and Kurt swoon over the letters.. Santana and quinn grab the letters from Rachel when her and Tina pass them and make fun of her in it to at the end puck sings to Rachel at some point I think Rachel clicks its Noah when at the end of the last note he puts my hot Jewish American princess. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Man B your babies are so damn cute" Santana grinned as she held baby Ava in her arms finding it hard to take her eye's of her friends daughter.

Rachel giggled as she nursed Caroline who had been a little crabby all day " my girls take after their father ...thank god thought ..I wouldn't want them to have my horrid nose"

Quinn who was across from her next to Brittany and Tina rolled her eyes " come on Rachel...your nose is fine ..I can't believe your still hung up on that . Even after hight school" .

Brittany nodded her head "yeah Rachel your really pretty ...I like you nose ..It's the best nose ever" she smiled dumbly.

Rachel chuckled even after hight school Brittany still had a child essence about her . Something that Rachel found rather in endearing.

"damn girl...you ain't changed . Still full the wacky" Mercedes laughed hugging Brittany who was sat on her left.

"oh well I happen to think its adorable" Rachel smirked as she stroked her fingers over Caroline's thick dark brown hair.

"so as I was saying B. Your babies are like so freaking cute. I gots to have me one" Santana spoke bringing the earlier topic back up.

Quinn slapped her shoulder playfully and laughed "oh my god a baby is not fashion accessory you know" she joked

Santana chuckled and hit her back "jees I know that ...I'm just saying...like my biological clock is ticking or some shit"

Every just burst out laughing none of them could imagine Santana being pregnant or being motherly.

Rachel took the moment to look around at her friends. Brittany was playfully tugging her ponytail while giggling against Mercedes shoulder , Quinn and Santana jokily teased one another.

Tina who has been relatively quiet noticed the fare off look on Rachel's face.

"Everything OK there Rach ?"

Rachel turned and smiled her. She loved how sweet and caring Tina was to her and everyone around her.

"yes I'm thinking how happy I am we're all together again" she replied.

"hell yeah" Santana interrupted while raising her coffee cup "cmon girls lets raise our cups to friendship"

Everyone cheered and did as the Latino girl suggest.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She had missed her friends so much.

…...

Puck slowly walked along McKinley Highs school's football pitch. Hands dug deep into his pockets.

He could still hear the cheers from the crowds back when WMHS won the championship game. The sounds of the song they sang at half time . But one thing he could hear surround him was that moment between him and Rachel.

_Flash back_

_Puck grabbed the wire cage of Rachel's white helmet " you ready for this" he asked a strong hint of concern laced though his tone. _

_Rachel pushed her fingers through the helmet cage and yanked her mouth guard out "LETS KICK SOME ASS!" she replied in loud amped up excited voice._

End of Flash back

"Puck?" a familiar voice called out bringing the Jewish boy back to reality. Turning around Noah found himself starring at none other than Finn Hudson.

"uhhh Hi" he replied nervously turning back he looked over at the bleachers before sitting down at front.

"Guess you had the same Idea as me" Finn spoke up while sitting down next to the man who was once his closeted friend. Part of him really missed their friendship while the other part of him wanted to hate him. But Finn was to tiered to be angry any more.

"what's that" Puck asked in a daze still shocked that he and Finn where actually being civil and not fighting. He thought for sure Finn would of tried to kick his ass.

Finn lightly chuckled "reminiscing " he replied "at least think that's what it's called" he added while scrunching his nose a little .

Puck nodded his head as he starred out on the football field "Yeah I...I was just thinking about when we won the championship game"

Finn grinned " that was awesome" he exclaim happily. Again Puck just nodded and continued to gaze out at the football field . Both of them fell in an awkward silence before Finn broke it.

"I'm not mad any more you know" he watched as Puck turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did though man. I ran off with girl you were gonna marry on your wedding day"

Finn nodded his head "I know man but I got tiered...hating you is exhausting" he joked trying to lighting the mood.

"even so man" Noah began "I'm sorry ..I'm sorry for everything for sleeping with Quinn back in high school ….for being a complete dick" taking a breath he let out a sigh .

"But I'm not sorry for falling in love with Rachel, for marrying her , for having my girls with her"

Finn nodded "Really dude I forgive you . I always new you loved Rachel even before Glee club "

Puck looked at him with shock and confusion " really?" he asked

Finn chuckled man I remember what you said about Rachel first time we saw her freshman year . You said..."

_Flash back_

_Finn push his locker shut to find his best friend leaning against his own starring at a cute brunette girl. She was wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever seen and pink knitted jumper that match the pink in her stripped skirt._

"_Uhh Puck your drooling" he teased his friend. But to his surprise Puck did not retaliate. He just kept on looking at the petite girl._

"_Her names Rachel ...you know Finn again spoke up. "she's a newbie we have Spanish class together"_

_Rachel by this point shut her locker gently and turned around to meet Puck's gaze sending him a warm shy smile._

_Puck felt his heart flip ..like literally do a somersault and smiled back at her._

"_Rachel..." he said in reply to his friend ...pretty name for a pretty girl"_

_Finn chuckled "yeah she's cute "_

_Puck raised a brow at his friend before following Rachel with his eyes as she was walking away from where they stood._

"_Cute?...man she's beautiful...she's a damn goddess"_

End of Flash back

"I never forgot that day either" Puck spoke as both boys came back to the present.

"I loved her since then...Quinn was...well she supposed be a replacement … I never thought I'd ever have a chance in hell with Rachel..fuck she was an over achiever ...I was a man whore. I never deserved her. But somehow she saw past that and I got the girl ...I got the love of my life..even after all the slushy facials and shit"

Finn nodded "I'm happy for you both...would you do me a favour?" he asked

Puck smiled "sure man"

Finn let out a sigh and looked out at the football field like Puck had done early

"Tell Rachel I was never angry with her" he finally spoke up after a short silence"

Puck smiled "I would but...I think it'd sound better coming from you man. How about dinner at mine and Rachel's 7.30 tomorrow night "

Finn looked at him with a shocked expression "really man...that'd be great ..I guess. As long as Rachel is OK about it"

Puck chuckled "don't worry I'm really good at convincing the wife"

…...

"Baby I'm home" Noah called out as he slipped in the front door of his and Rachel's home.

Walking into the living room he smiled at his sleeping twins in their doughnuts. Gently he crouched down and kissed their fore heads.

"daddy loves you" he cooed.

Getting back up he followed the sound of Rachel humming in their kitchen.

Stopping at the door way he leaned against the frame arms folded with a smirk watching her sing and spin around the room as she prepared dinner.

When she got closer to him he reached out and spun her into his arms.

"Noah..." Rachel shrieked "you scared me silly boy" she mock scolded him.

Puck just chuckled and dipped his head kissing her deeply . Rachel stood up on her tip toes and linked her arms around his neck as their tongues began to duel. Her hands dug into his shoulders while his traced up and down her back. Both holding each as close as they could until air became vital.

"mmm I love when you kiss me like that" the small women panted as they broke a part .

Puck smirked down at her "good" not wanting to let her go just yet he kissed her cheek.

"you have a good day babe" he asked her.

Rachel nodded and slipped from his arms and began chopping some carrots on the work top.

"I had a lovely day with girls Noah. Santana is in love the twins though. I think she's rather broody"

Puck chuckled again as he came up behind his wife kissing her shoulder he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh hell Santana would be a complete psycho bitch if got pregnant" he joked earning him a smack from Rachel.

"Noah be nice" she laughed

The couple fell into an easy silence . Puck peppering kisses over Rachel's shoulders and neck as she continued to chop vegetables.

"I saw Finn today at McKinley" Puck finally told her breaking the silence as he pressed another kiss to her neck.

The Petite girl dropped her knife and spun around to face her husband.

"oh Noah that must have been awful...and why where you at our old school?" she said all in one breath. Her hands stroking his chest.

Puck chuckled and pushed her bangs away from her face. " Actually no it was cool. We kinda made up and I was just there reminiscing" he told his wife answering both her questions at once.

Rachel smiled up at him "I'm pleased for you both" turning around continued chopping.

Puck wrapped his arms back around her "I um...I kinda invited him over for dinner tomorrow night"

"you did what!" Rachel span around pointing her knife at him.

Puck through his hands up " wow baby be careful with that knife"

Rachel gently sat the knife down on the counter "I can't believe you invited him here without consulting me first Noah Puckerman" she scolded him.

"Do you realise how awkward this will be for me..seeing the man I left at the alter for you"

Puck hung his head "I'm sorry baby. I didn't think..I'll go call him and cancel".

he went to leave the kitchen when Rachel grabbed his hand.

"No Noah . You don't have that would be very impolite . I'm not thrilled with the idea but I'll try for you. Because I love you and I know how much you miss your friendship with Finn"

Puck grinned and pulled Rachel into his arms and pressed a tender kiss to her lips "baby your the best"

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to say some flash backs are based on actual episodes but some others will be ones I've made up for the story. Again thank you for reading. **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: so here we are chapter 4 . I'm still looking for the puckleberry story where Puck is leaving love letters in Rachel's locker but she doesn't know its him. He writes about how he loves her hair and stuff. At some point in the story Mercedes asks Rachel who she hopes is leaving the notes and she says Noah. Also Tina and Brittany and Kurt swoon over the letters.. Santana and quinn grab the letters from Rachel when her and Tina pass them and make fun of her in it to at the end puck sings to Rachel at some point I think Rachel clicks its Noah when at the end of the last note he puts my hot Jewish American princess. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Rachel baby...relax. Everythings going to be just fine" Noah told his wife as she rushed around the dinning room putting the finishing touches to the table.

"I can't help it Noah. I'm nervous about seeing Finn after 3 years. Its very frightening for me"

Puck saw the worry etched on Rachel's pretty face and pulled her against his toned chest . Placing a kiss on her head . He rubbed her back soothing.

"It'll be fine my Jewish American Princess" he murmured softly into her hair.

Rachel lifted her head and looked up at him with a huge smile which made Puck chuckle.

"what he asked" searching her face for an answer. The tiny brunette reached up and kissed him soundlessly on the lips.

"You haven't called me that in such a long time. I've missed it" she answered him with another smile.

Puck grinned and leaned to down to kiss her again when he heard the door . "shit ...that'll be Finn. Dude always knows how to ruin a moment" he joked.

Rachel giggled and let go go of her husband and left to attend to her crying twins who had decided now they wanted attention.

Walking down the hallway Puck felt a little nervous. He was a little afraid Rachel would take one look at fine and regret everything . Their family , their marriage .

Reaching out he pulled the door open and ignored the sudden nerves in his stomach.

"Finn dude come on in .Rachel's just checking on the twins" he told his friend. The taller boy nodded his head and followed Puck into the dinning room.

"sit down I'll grab you a beer" Puck commanded is friend polity.

Finn did as he was told taking the seat closest to the kitchen. He watched Puck rummage around then pull two bottles of beer from the fridge.

Coming back into the dinning room Puck handed one of the beers to Finn who excepted it. It was a little quiet until Rachel called out "Noah can you come get Caroline...she being fussy again"

Finn felt his chest restrict nervously. It had been so long since he'd heard her voice . Not just her singing but natural talking voice.

"Sure baby coming" Puck called back

Turning to Finn he smiled "come meet my girls" he asked his friend. Finn nodded and followed him along into the nursery.

Rachel was hunched over the changing table changing Ava's diaper . She felt someone watching her . She knew it couldn't be Noah . He was by Caroline's crib cooing down at her.

Picking Ava up into her arms she spun around slowly and found Finn watching her .

"Hello Finn" she spoke calmly even though she was nervous.

Finn who was stood with his hands in his pockets sent her his crooked smile "Hi Rach" he replied.

His eyes fell to the baby in her arms . The little girl look just like Puck but had Rachel's full lips.

Walking over he stopped in front of her and traced his fingers over Ava's face " she's so beautiful ...they both are" he told his ex referring to both of the twins.

"Thank you Noah ..this Ava" she replied then pointed to the little baby now snuggled in her daddy's arms " that's Caroline ...she's a daddy's girl" she laughed.

Finn chuckled "can I hold her?" he asked holding his hands toward Rachel.

The Jewish girl turned to her husband who nodded "of course" she replied as she gently placed Ava in Finn's long arms.

Finn walked over and stood beside Puck and held Ava along his arms like Puck was doing with Caroline "their like two peas in a pod" he exclaimed.

Rachel burst out laughing "oh Finn your as silly as always. Their twins of course they look a like"

and that was how the ice was finally broke.

…...

After dinner Puck, Rachel and Finn sat around the living room chatting. Puck had told Finn all about his career as composer and how Paul McCartney had hired him to help co write his new up coming album.

After a while they fell into a silence. Finn could tell there was tension mounting up again. Rachel took a nervous sip of her wine . Finn couldn't take it any more. It was time to make amends with Rachel.

"I forgive you Rachel..you know that right he spoke up breaking the silence. Rachel shook her head and place her glass down on the table.

"Actually I don't Finn. I left you at the alter ...I jilted you ….you should be furious with me-"

"You made the right choice Rachel" the lanky man interrupted her.

Puck watched his wife's face change from remorse to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Finn what ware you talking about...I don't understand" she questioned.

Finn looked down at his hands "Puck was in love with you before me and you joined Glee club. He used to watch you with this far of gaze. Every time you were around he'd stop being Puck and turn into Noah...Rachel did he ever tell you the reason why he used to slushy you"

Puck felt himself get nervous. Finn was bringing up a subject that Rachel had never been aware off.

"Noah...what is he talking sweetie" Rachel asked her seriously quiet husband.

""ummmm I dunno-" he began only for to interrupt him with a roll of the eyes " yeah you do"

Turning back to Rachel gave her a smile "He was protecting you Rachel" he confessed. He got up from his seat and sat by her on the other couch.

"This the story"

_Flashback_

"_Z dude ...did you catch a look at the fresh meat?" Dave karosky laughed . While the football team showered after a long day of football practice._

_Azzimio laughed back and replied "yeah we have the same trig class man I wanna rip off her panties and bang the shit outta her"_

_Puck and Finn who where the last left in the locker room heard the boys as they went on._

"_Bet Berry as the tightest little pussy ever...fuck I wanna tap that hottie. Fuck her tits are perky I wanna grab then give them hell of a good seeing to" Dave said back._

_Azzimio slapped his shampoo down "Hey fucker I get first dabs at fucking the Berry..I'm gonna enjoy tasting her Berry juice" he snarled._

_Finn watched the way Puck's jaw clenched while they dressed. "Fucking assholes better stay the fuck away from her" he seethed quietly to his friend._

_The taller boy shook his head "their fuckers man ..but it's not just them ...the hockey team are taking bets to see who can get to have sex with them first"_

_Puck slammed his locker shut "not on my fucking watch" he growled._

_Grabbing his football jacket he stormed out leaving behind a shocked Finn._

_The next day Finn was at his locker when Puck came sauntering by a cherry slushy in his hand ._

_He watched his friend carefully he still looked pissed. _

_Puck wasn't paying much attention when the classroom door he was nearing swung open and Rachel came rushing out off . The Diva hadn't noticed Puck and ran straight into him. His icy drink splashing all over from head to toe._

_The whole hallway went quiet for seemed like forever before bursting out laughing._

"_that was badass Puckerman" a senior snorted through a fit of laughter._

_Puck couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. They where all big and shiney. He could tell you was gonna cry. _

_Finn watched his friend hesitate before looking at the senior " yeah girl's a total geekarella ...some fucker was gonna after set her straight" _

_Rachel burst into tears and shot down the corridor . Puck really felt like shit. _

"_dude what the fuck was that all about ...I thought you liked Rachel" Finn yelled while pulling him into the now empty classroom_

"_I do fucking like her man. I just..." Puck turned away and ran hand over his hawk while Finn waited for his explanation._

"_I kept thinking about fucking the shit Dave and Azimmio were saying about her...and the bull about hockey teams bet...Everyone was laughing and fuck a saw and opportunity and took it" he yelled back._

"_what opportunity" Finn yelled back flailing his arms._

"_the fucking opportunity protect the girl I fucking care about dammit!" he shouted back._

_Finn stepped back from his friend. "wow you really do like her don't you"_

_Puck shook his head "no...I think might be falling in love with her" he admitted. He let his eye's drop to the ground "but...I can't have her. I'm lime Loser...she deserves fucking better. I can't give her anything ...but I'm sure as hell gonna protect her from the douchebags who just wanna get under skirt"_

_Finn reached out and placed a hand on his friends shoulder and the shorter boy lifted his head._

"_It's gonna hurt like fucking hell... ain't gonna feel good but I have to do this . As long as I slushy her ...be a dick to her everyone will see her as just another stuck up geek"_

"_one day she'll find out man...you know that right" Finn said told his friend in a soft voice._

"_I know" was all Puck replied"_

End of Flashback

"is this true Noah" Rach asked through tears as she rushed over and knelt at her husbands feet . Her hands taking hold of his.

"Yes" he replied

Rachel smiled up at him as a tear ran down her cheek "I thought you hated me back then..but all that time you where just protecting me...you didn't think you were good enough for me" Rachel sobbed

"Noah that story ...has proved how perfect you are...how much you do deserve me...It proves that I was right when I chose you. I love you so much more now than I ever thought possible"

Finn watched as the couple sobbed and held each other in a tight embrace as they fell into a slow gentle kiss. He decided now he should leave.

Quietly he left the living room and let himself out . Even though he felt some of weight lift from his shoulders. But not all of it . He was keeping a secret from Rachel and Puck. One that he knew it would come out sooner ….or later.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. So what do you think Finn's secret is? I already In know..but I wanna see some your theories in reviews. **

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if the chapter sucks. **


	5. Chapter 5

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: So here we are Chapter 5 . Sorry I kept you all waiting. Hope you enjoy . Also I'm still looking for the puckleberry story where Puck is leaving love letters in Rachel's locker but she doesn't know its him. He writes about how he loves her hair and stuff. At some point in the story Mercedes asks Rachel who she hopes is leaving the notes and she says Noah. Also Tina and Brittany and Kurt swoon over the letters.. Santana and Quinn grab the letters from Rachel when her and Tina pass them and make fun of her in it to at the end puck sings to Rachel at some point I think Rachel clicks its Noah when at the end of the last note he puts my hot Jewish American princess. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Rachel woke with a start as the sound of loud knocking at her front door. Noah was asleep his arm looped around her waist. Kissing his cheek she gently moved his arm and got up pushing down her pink slip in the process.

The wooden floor was cold against her feet as she hurried down the stairs. She was a little nervous it was 4 in the morning not a time for visitors. Peaking out the peep hole her eyes widened and she pulled the door open.

"Oh my god...Kurt" she exclaimed.

The feminine boy stood at her with two suit cases and a face full of sadness.

"Kurt" Rachel asked again as she reached out to him.

The young man didn't say anything. His body raked and he burst into tears. Rachel was worried for her friend and pulled him into her arms and into her home.

"Kurt sweetie what's wrong...what's happened" she asked him as she sat him down on her couch.

Kurt wiped away his tears "Me and Blaine are over" she sobbed.

Rachel pulled in into a hug "oh Kurt I'm so sorry...would you like to talk about...I'm a really goo listener"

Kurt nodded his head against Rachel's shoulder. Her fingers stroking his hair.

"I...I told him I wanted to get married and start a family" he began wiping the fresh set of tears away from his cheeks.

"but he said the time wasn't right ...that his career was to important ….he said kids and a husband would tie him down and he couldn't have that...so I packed my bags and left him"

Rachel felt utterly angry. She'd always thought Blaine was a nice boy. She was going to have re-evaluate her opinion of him now.

"I'm so so sorry Kurt...Blaine has no idea what he's lost" she soothed her friend.

Kurt felt more tears run down his cheeks " thank you darling" he sobbed.

Rachel rubbed his back soothing.

"I have no where to go" He cried softly "I have no home ...my homes in Hollywood"

Rachel pulled away from Kurt "you will stay her with me and Noah...I wont take no for answer"

Kurt tried to smiled "OK ...I'd of went to Finn's but he doesn't have much room with Jack running around now"

Rachel looked at Kurt confused "Jack?"

Kurt nodded "yes..Jack his little boy" watching the shock appear on Rachel's face.

"Oh god you didn't know...did you" he shrieked.

Rachel shook her head and leaned back into the couch "how old is he?"

Kurt was worried about how Rachel would take this piece of information. It would no doubt open a can of worms.

"He's four" he told her hesitantly.

Rachel felt her blood run cold " four...his child is 4...that means he slept with another women while we were still together"

Kurt shook his head and looked down at his hands .

Rachel was so made at the fact that he Finn had a child she was made at the fact that while he had proclaimed his love to her he had slept with another women. It was in the past she knew that very well. She was happy she had her daughters and Noah but she couldn't deny the sting she felt at the revaluation of Finn's infidelity.

…...

"That is unfucking believable" Noah growled as he listened to Rachel and Kurt tell him about Finn's son and the fact he'd cheated on Rachel and the time of he was conceived.

"It certainly is Rachel" replied angrily as she paced in front of the boys in her kitchen a cup of tea in her hand.

"I always new he was a cheating fucker" her husband added

Kurt nodded his head " I think we all established that back in high school"

The boys watched as Rachel stopped pacing and turning to Kurt with a questioning look "Who is..who is the mother of his child"

Kurt cleared his throat nervously and mumbled "April Rhodes"

"your fucking shitting me!" Puck snorted angrily as Rachel looked for gr voice.

"that douchebag cheats on Rachel with Fucking April fucking alcoholic Rhodes"

Rachel finally found her voice " Noah I need you to know I love you so very very much...but I can't help but feel hurt by Finn"

Noah nodded at got to his feet pulling her into a tight hug "It's OK baby...you have every right to be"

Rachel smiled up at her husband and kissed him soundlessly "thank you"

Turning to Kurt she squeezed his shoulder. " lets forget Finn for now...tonight were going out with the girls and we're to cheer up...Hollywood style.

…...

The music was loud as Rachel Kurt Santana, Mike, Quinn and Brittany danced around and talked.

They'd eventually sat around a table sipping on drinks as Rachel told them about Finn's son. They were all in shock none of them had heard from Finn since the day him and Rachel were supposed to get married and Kurt had told them the details of his break up with Blaine.

"whoa..this nights full of surprises" Mercedes joked a little tipsy. Every just rolled their eyes at her

"yeah one cheater with a kid and a gay explosion" Santana laughed.

Turning to Kurt she gave him a seriously "Beyonce ….Blaine's a shit for letting you go. But look at Rachel.. she proved that the person your with isn't always who your meant to with. I mean the girl thought Finn was her future and looked her now Married to fucking Puck with 2 kids...girl got her shit right"

Kurt giggled a little " as always San...you astound me with your words of wisdom"

Santana chuckled at and pointed her glass at him before taking a gulp.

"San's right you know" Brittany spoke up innocently "I always new Puck was Rachel's lobster"

Every looked at her with a mixture humour and confusion. But Rachel being Rachel decided to Push her comment.

"how long have you thought this Brittany she" she asked.

She watched at the blonde girl thought for a moment her index finger rubbing her chin.

"the day I saw Puck take the Glist of off your locker "

"Tell me about that day Brittany...tell exactly what you saw" Rachel told them blondes.

The others leaned into listen " well..."

_Flashback_

" _I miss lady kisses already" Brittany pointed as she and Santana slipped out from the janitors closest._

_Santana squeezed her hand "don't worry cute little self B , I gots more lady kisses saved for you"_

_Brittany giggle and twiddled her finger around her hair as she her secret lady love went in different directions to class._

_The cookie Blonde cheer leader turned around the corner in team to see Puck hovering around Rachel's locker he fist's clenched at his sides._

_Hiding out of sit she heard and saw but hiss " fuckers!" and ripped something from Rachel's locker before dumping in the bin next to the choir._

_Once he left the corridor Brittany headed for the bin and picked out the white piece of paper he dumped in the trash can._

_Opening the scrunched paper up her lips turned into a smiled it was the Glist. Rachel's name was at the very bottom. The cheerleader may not be the brightness crayon in the box but she knew then in the moment Puck cared about Rachel. He knew if she saw the Glist she'd be hurt...he'd took it off of her locker to protector"_

_pushing paper into her bag she skipped of down the corridor singing "Puck and Rachel up a tree..."_

end of flashback

Everyone was shocked by Brittany's story and turned to look at Rachel who had the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I chose Noah" she sighed.

…...

Rachel got home that night to find her husband fast asleep in the girls room fast asleep in the rocking chair with Ava in his arms.

Lifting the 4 month old baby up she carried her across the room and placed his in her pick crib with Ava written in in gold fancy letting out the outside of the footrest.

Once the baby was settled she lent into Caroline's crib and kissed her cheek before going back to Puck and sitting in his lap her arms looping around his neck.

"baby" Puck rasped when he felt her lips against his . He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place.

"I love you so much Noah" Rachel whispered as she kissed him again" her hands gripping his wife beater.

"you took the Glist of my locker in high school" she added randomly.

Puck raised an eyebrow "how'd you find out about that?" he asked shyly.

Rachel chuckled and kissed his cheek "Brittany...she saw"

Puck laughed and traced his fingers over Rachel's arms "I did" he nodded.

Rachel smiled "I'm so glad I chose you...it was all you all of high school you protected"

Puck tugged her closer to him and brought his lips to her ear " and I'd do it all over again"

...

Rachel found herself at Finn's apartment the next day.

As much as he loved Noah and her kids she felt she had to confront Finn about infidelity.

Reaching after a deep breath she knocked door.

She heard the sound of feet banging on the inside and then door opened to reveal Finn

"we need to talk Finn...about you son"

**A/N: so what did you think...are you as shocked as Rachel? I hope your enjoying the story I'm not really pleased with this chapter to be honest. Rewrote it about four times.**


	6. Chapter 6

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: so here we go chapter 6 Also I'm still looking for the Puckleberry story where Puck is leaving love letters in Rachel's locker but she doesn't know its him. He writes about how he loves her hair and stuff. At some point in the story Mercedes asks Rachel who she hopes is leaving the notes and she says Noah. Also Tina and Brittany and Kurt swoon over the letters.. Santana and Quinn grab the letters from Rachel when her and Tina pass them and make fun of her in it to at the end puck sings to Rachel at some point I think Rachel clicks its Noah when at the end of the last note he puts my hot Jewish American princess. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Chapter 6

"My...my son" Finn stammered nervously he had no idea how Rachel found out about Jack. She wasn't supposed yet.

"Yes Finn the child you helped conceive during our relationship.

Finn's mouth opened and closed "who told you about Jack..how did you find out?" he asked while scratching his head nervously.

"It doesn't matter Finn..what matters is that I know ...I know what you done...I finally see the real you and know what Finn Hudson I hate him!" Rachel snapped harshly.

"Please Rachel...you don't understand" Finn pleaded "let me explain" he begged

Rachel folded defiantly"Very well Finn go on explain your way out of being a cheating pig!"

"We had fight the night I ...you know. It was over Puck. Rachel you where spending so much time with him and I watched you fall in love with ….I stood by like ass-hole and let my best friend take my girl. I...I was loosing Rachel"

"So you slept with April because you where losing me?" The petite girl yelled back

Finn went to answer back when she stuck her hand " I don't care that you cheated Finn..It's the fact you were happy to marry me while harbouring a child with another women that hurts...but please continue to explain"

Finn took a deep breath " I went out to the bar after we had the big fight the month before the wedding. I was pissed and hurting and April was there . A month the day before our wedding she called me told me she was pregnant with my baby , she didn't want him when was born , she abandoned him . I didn't mean to cheat or lie ..I'm sorry Rachel...just please forgive me"

Rachel snorted and shook her head "I don't think so Finn Mr Innocent does not wash with me any more. I see you very clearly now...clearly than I ever have and I don't like what I see. To think myself and Noah felt guilty for hurting you ...well not any more. I take it all back all of it ...because I'm so glad I got it right ….just like Quinn wanted me to all those years ago"

shooting him one last glare she turned to to head to her car when Finn chased after "Rachel wait ...don't go ….I need you to forgive me !" he called out

"Finn...what's going on" carol Hummel's voice interrupted him. She was stood on the porch holding a small frightened blonde haired boy on her hip. Rachel assumed it was Jack.

"Its nothing mom ...me and Rachel are just talking" Her son told her as calmly as he could.

Rachel shook her head " actually Mrs Hummel I was just leaving" Turning to Finn she pointed to his now crying so "go Finn your son he needs you ….but me...I don't . Always remember that ….good day"

Turning on her heel Rachel hurried down the path and into her car.

Switching the ignition on she gripped the steering wheel "oh Papa I wish you were here...I really need to thank you...I know now Noah was the man you where referring to in the letter...please give me a sign...I need to know I'm right"

letting go of another breath she pulled away from the curve and switched the radio on and a song that gave the answer she needed.. her sign from her father came on.

_Love like this may come once _

_Baby It's fate_

_Like a soul mate he's your Penguin_

_Baby Its fate_

_baby It's fate_

_not luck_

A smiled brightened Rachel's face continued to drive "Thank you Papa" she whispered.

There was one more person she had to talk to . She needed to know if the boy he told her would love the things she hated about herself the most was the boy she was hoping it was in her heart.

…...

"Coming" Will called out as he rushed down his apartment hallway. Pulling the door open he was shocked to find Rachel Berry starring up at him her huge smiling upon her face.

"Rachel...wow this is surprise. Please come in" he smiled back warmly

"Thank you Mr Schu...I hope you don't mind my sudden visit" Rachel replied in her usual polite tone.

Will grinned. She hadn't changed a bit "Please Rachel...call me Will...I'm not your teacher any more and of course I don't mind"

He motioned for Rachel to follow him into his living room and sit down.

Once they were seated Rachel spoke up.

"I presume your wondering the nature of my visit" she began sweetly " I just ….well need to asked you something.

Will saw the nervousness wash over Rachel's face and reached to squeeze her hand " take your time Rachel...we have no rush"

The Jewish girl nodded " do you remember back in high school when you told me that you knew things weren't always easy for me but..."

"but there is a boy out there for you that loves all the things you hate about your self the most" Will finished for her with a soft smile.

"I remember" he added

Rachel smiled back at her old teacher "when you said that where you talking about anyone in particular?" she asked him

Will nodded his head "yes"

The Jewish girl looked him straight in the eye and asked "who?" she really wanted it to be her husband.

"Puck" Will spoke up confidently "back then you where all for Finn. I hoped that talk would open your eyes wide enough to see the boy who was always there"

Rachel nodded head slowly "when did you realise Noah saw me" she queried.

"OK let me to tell you something I should of told you a long time ago...here goes

_flashback _

"_did you see that hideous deer sweater Berry had on today" a thin black haired cheerio sniggered as she leaned against her locker talking with another of the cheerio's._

"_I know she dresses like my grandma" the other girl snorted _

_Puck was in ear shot of them at his own locker as they continued hands balled angrily at is side. He was about to let rip if they didn't shut up._

"_she's a big nosed granny dressing freak...who can't sing" the dark haired cheerio laughed back._

_Will could hear every from his classroom and what he heard next confirmed his thoughts he had been harbouring for a while._

"_yo cheerio hoes! …..shut the fuck up...Berry is worth a million of each of you" Puck yelled as he spun around to face the mouthy girls_

"_So fucking what she wears animal sweaters...she looks good in them" talking a breath he looked the two cherrio's up and down _

"_at least she don't dress like a couple sluts...fucking learn to shut your mouth bitches..oh and by the way Mona" he snorted turning to the skinny darked haired cheerio "you one to talk about big noses when you have snout the size of Lima...bitch"_

_Will peered his office as Puck walked away from the girls . He let out a quiet chuckle as Mona touched her nose and shrieked before darting into the girls bathroom followed by her cheerio friend._

_Will knew in that moment everything he thought about Puck was right...Finn had told him the truth Puck was protecting Rachel under his badass rep"_

end of flash back

Rachel wiped the tears from he eyes and stood to her feet "It seems everyone knew I was destined for Noah before me" she chuckled

Will stood up with her "better late than never" he joked

Rachel laughed and nodded "well I must be going now. I have to get home I left Noah with the twins"

Will walked with Rachel to the door and opened it for her "It was so great to see you Rachel..Come back soon with Puck and the twins wont you?" he asked

Rachel smiled up at him "of course she replied with a kiss to his cheek "and will tell Emma hello for me"

Will nodded as he watched Rachel walk out into her car and pull away.

It had taken her longer than he ever expected but he was glad she'd eventually what saw everyone else had. That Noah...Puck was and always will be her leading man in the real world.

**A/N : Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... was only going to have a 6 chapter story but I have one or two chapters left...unless any of you have anything you'd like see happen in the story. Also sorry the chapters a bit short. **


	7. Chapter 7

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: so here we are chapter 7 . I'm still looking for the Puckleberry story where Puck is leaving love letters in Rachel's locker but she doesn't know its him. He writes about how he loves her hair and stuff. At some point in the story Mercedes asks Rachel who she hopes is leaving the notes and she says Noah. Also Tina and Brittany and Kurt swoon over the letters.. Santana and Quinn grab the letters from Rachel when her and Tina pass them and make fun of her in it to at the end puck sings to Rachel at some point I think Rachel clicks its Noah when at the end of the last note he puts my hot Jewish American princess. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Chapter 7

Dropping her car keys onto the side table by the front door Rachel hurried into her living. After the day she's had with Finn all she wants his to hold her babies and kiss her husband.

Puck was bottle feeding Ava while Caroline cooed and gurgled happily in her bouncy chair. Looking up he smiled when he found Rachel watching him by the doorway.

"Hey baby...the girls missed you today"

Rachel smiled even more and manoeuvred over to Puck " and what about their daddy?" she asked cupping his cheek in her hand " did he miss me too"

Puck kissed her palm and chuckled "oh baby I missed you most" he teased.

Rachel chuckled before kneeling down and picking Caroline up out her Bouncy chair "Momma missed you baby girl" she cooed kissing her cheek. Leaning down she kissed Ava's cheek"Momma missed you too munchkin" she whispered

The Jewish Diva snuggled down in the couch against her husband with Caroline tucked safely in her arms while Puck continued to feed a very hungry Ava.

Lifting his eyes from Ava Puck gentle pecked his wife's lips "so...what did golden boy have to say for himself?" he asked while Ava happily suckled noisily on her bottle of milk.

Rachel snorted then sighed "He tried to blame us for infidelity"

Puck felt a angry succumb him but he had his 4 month old daughter in his arms so he had to fight it.

"The hell...I outta give that gigantasaur a piece of my mind...mother fu-"

"Noah language! Not in front of the girls" Rachel scolded interrupting him

.Puck calm down and gazed back down at his baby girl nestled in her arms " Sorry princess...its just that moron has no right to blame you for him dropping his pants. I could kick his a...butt" Puck corrected himself before he cursed.

"I know Noah..but the thing is I don't care that he cheated...I'm angry that he would of married me under false pretences"

Puck placed Ava's now empty bottle on the arm of the couch and wrapped his arm around his Jewish wife's shoulders.

"I understand baby...don't mean I don't want to kick his ass" he rasped all the love for his wife coming through his tone.

Rachel nuzzled her cheek against while being careful not to crush Caroline "Lets forget that great idiot Noah...all that matters is our family. We have each other"

Noah nodded and sighed happily as he his wife and baby girls snuggled on the couch. He treasure these moments. He'd missed out on these moments with Beth but having his twins felt like a second chance.

Breaking Puck from his thoughts Rachel turned his face to meet hers and smiled at him warmly with all the love and devotion in the world and said " I love you so much Noah"

Puck nuzzled Eskimo kisses against nose " not as much as I love you baby" he replied allowing his lips to take solace in hers.

…...

"Jack...stop messing around I've told twice now..get you butt over" Finn scolded his son as he he pushed a cart of groceries around Lima Joe's Supermarket.

Puck recognised the voice away and lift his eyes up from the meet freezer as a whoosh of blonde hair whizzed past him.

Following the boy with his eyes he spotted Finn scoop the boy up and him over to Carol.

"Hey Hudson!" he called to his ex best friend.

Finn lifted his gaze from his son to see "Noah come his way" and boy was he a little afraid of the look the Jewish boy was giving.

"How does it feel Finn?" he snapped eyes burning into the taller boys

Finn looked at him confused "huh" he stammered

Puck shoved him a little "how does it feel to be Lima Loser your dumb ass" he yelled

Finn still didn't know what to say so he tried to bypass Puck and get outside but Puck caught his arm.

"Don't fucking walk away from!" she hissed

Finn pulled his arm from Pucks grip "dude I'm not gonna do this with you in front of my kid"

"Fine!" Puck shouted back dropping his hand basket he pointed to the door lets take this out side"

The taller boy turned to his mom "Mom keep an eye Jack for me ...there something I gotta deal"

Carol nodded her head and held Jack tight as she watched both boys walk out the store.

"Look Puck you don't have any right to be pissed at me ….the past is between me and Rachel

"who is MY wife!" Puck interrupted him his face reddening with anger

"You something Finn. I could actually kick myself. The whole time we were in hight bent over backwards protecting Rachel from every one of those ass holes...when really I should if been protecting her from you!" he barked

Finn shook his head "you don't mean that" he retorted

"the hell I do!...you fucking used her and broke her more times than I can count. You continuously put Quinn before her even when you where dating. I can't believe I actually some stupid bro code from keep me from going after sooner"

Finn didn't no what to say as Puck went on "I fucking love her so much. I stood back and played the noble card cause I wanted her to be happy. I can't believe I fucking handed over to you so easily when all you ever did was break her down. Well Fuck you Finn...you lost cause I got the girl...I kept every promise to her...helped fulfil her dreams and what the hell did you do...FUCKING CHEAT ON HER ….so again Finn I ask you...how does it feel to be a Lima Loser"

Finn rubbed his face with his hand "shut up Puck I loved her ….I still love her"

Puck stalked closer to Finn in a low voice "If you loved her you would of trusted her and you wouldn't of dropped your pants for a hoe like April Rhodes...Rachel's worth 10 million of her"

Turning away from the taller boy he went to head back inside the store when stopped "oh and Finn" he began " come near my family again and I'll kill you" with that said he strolled back into get the store for the rest of his grocery's.

…...

"Rachel I promise Puck gonna love your anniversary surprise girl" Mercedes smiled as she handed Desiree a some sliced banana while she and Rachel sat sipping coffee around the Evans/ Jones kitchen table with the rest of the girls.

"I really hope so" Rachel sighed "I want Noah to realise how much I love him and how thankful I'm to have him in my life...even when I didn't he know he was there waiting for me see him"

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes "god damn Rach...B it's gonna work chica"

Brittany nodded her head "yeah Rachie... It's gonna be cause Puck knows your his lobster" she grinned in her child like manner.

Tina Kurt and Quinn all giggled at her manner

"Rachel Darling It's going to work I promise my sweets . Noah loves you and he knows you love him too ….talking of love Blaine called we made and I have some even better news " we're getting married!"

All the girls squealed and rallied around Kurt hugging him "awwww I'm so happy you and Blaine made up...Klaine is super cute" Brittany clapped happily. Little Desiree giggled a clapped excitedly along with Brittany the banana falling from her mouth as she did so.

"yeeeeeeey! she laughed making the girls and Kurt chuckled loving at her at her before settling down again.

Rachel wiped the happy tears from her eyes "I new Blaine would change his mind...you must tell us everything" she smiled.

Kurt sighed "well he called last week when you where out yelling at Finn. He said he missed me and he loved me so much and being apart made him realise I was more important to him than Hollywood. He said he wanted us to get married like I wanted ….because I'm his soul mate"

The girls all swooned and awed at Kurt's recap.

Rachel sighed happily "so romantic….just like me and Noah …..musical soul mates" she grinned.

The whole room erupted into loud giggles and the nerves Rachel felt about her anniversary surprise for Noah faded away like leaves blowing away in an autumn wind.

**A/N2: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7 thank those of you who reviewed so far and for the wonderful input from you. As promised Finn got brought down by Puck.**

**Next up Rachel's got a huge surprise for Noah in a very special place to both of them . Michael Berry and Noah's Mom Debbie will be introduced/returned in the next chapter. Your thoughts on what Rachel's big surprise may be :**)

**Oh and also the story will be no 9 chapters that includes an epilogue. **


	8. Chapter 8

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: So here we are Chapter 8. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8

"Thank you so much daddy...Debbie. I know the twins will be very safe with you both tonight Rachel thanked her mother in law and father gratefully.

Debbie smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand "It's a pleasure dear...I love spending time with my grand babies as know your father does too...so no thanks are needed my sweetheart"

Rachel's father nodded happily in agreement "you enjoy yourself tonight darling. We have every here under control" he promised his daughter.

"I'm a little nervous actually" Rachel murmured into her tea cup.

Gazing over at her twins asleep in their shared push chair she let out a sigh.

"I'm not very good at making grand gestures. Normally I'm the on receiving them" she chuckled very nervously.

The oldest women sat around the table wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder "Oh my dear dear child. It completely normal to feel nervous. But you mark my words sweetheart. My Noah loves you so much and he love his daughters. No matter your surprise maybe he will love it"

Rachel blushed and sipped more coffee from her cup " than you Debbie that means a lot" she smiled.

Putting the cup down " daddy I know you've been stay here with Debbie while you have the house down..but I was wondering could I borrow your keys...there's something I need to pick up from my room"

"of course honey" Michael answered as he pulled his keys from his pocket "here you go..you can return when you pick up the girls tommorow"

"Thank you daddy" Rachel smiled taking keys from him and popping them into her bag. Getting her feet she hugged her mother then father in low guide bye before kissing her daughters cheeks.

Michael and Debbie watched her drive of with matching smiles . Knowing that after this evening their children would find an even stronger closeness.

…...

Her room was just like she remember a sea of yellow walls and white furniture. Running her fingers across her old white dressing table Rachel smiled into the mirror and picked up the brush on it.

"_what a girl wants...what a girls needs..._" she sang.

Stopping as quick as she started she let her eyes fall onto the bed through the mirror and she remember the moment she and Noah once shared in there.

_Flashback _

_Puck suddenly stopped strumming on his guitar . His nose a little scrunched up. "um can we take a break...my ears are hurting"_

_Rachel walked over to him with small smile "OK "she replied_

_She saw the nervous look wash over Puck's face as he rubbed his neck and looked away. Turning back Noah found her gazing at him and decided it was now or never._

"_Wanna make out" he with a nervous edge_

_he watched as Rachel's face broke out into a huge grin "Sure" _

_and that was how they shared their first of many kisses._

End of Flashback

Coming back to the present Rachel moved over to her wardrobe. Pulling it open she spotted exactly what she was looking for. The black skirt Noah had pegged as his favourite when they had dated for that brief period in hight school.

Smiling she slipped it from her hanger and folded into neatly into he bag she had brought with her. Her goal in mind was to share a moment with the man she loved in place that should shared them a long time ago she wanted to make up for the past...for being blind to what had been in front of her when she saw was so busy looking far into the distance at Finn.

…...

"Just put the damn thing on white boy" Mercedes sighed as she held out the black eyeless mask for him to put on.

"the fuck for?" Puck asked running a hand over his shaved head.

Mercedes held the mask further out to him "because Rachel wants where your meeting her to be a surprise.

At the mentioned of his wife's name Puck's face softened and Mercedes and Santana shared a knowing look.

Puck took the mask and put on simply saying "Happy now"

Santana grind along with Mercedes " yeah now get you ass in the car Puckerman" she joked.

Her and Mercedes helped into the on account that he couldn't because of the mask. Both of them feeling nervous and excited for Rachel.

…...

Lighting the last candle Rachel stood up and straightened her black skirt that she had pair with a purple ruffled strappy top and black stiletto heels.

She was still feel nervous but she couldn't wait to see Noah's face. Wrapping her fingers around the silver Noah chain around her neck she chuckled when she heard the apple her eyes voice in the echo out the room she was waiting for him in.

"how far we gotta go now" he asked his two friends as they guided along the corridor into the room Rachel was in. As he walked in Rachel's mind flew back to the day he chose her and Glee over football.

_Flashback_

_The clock was nearing 3 and so far only Mike and Matt had turned up. Rachel along with everyone Finn would show up. A Part hoped that Puck would though she didn't quite believe what he said in the bathroom._

_Just as the clock struck the boy with the silly but rather sexy Mohawk walked in to the Choir room hands buried in his pockets._

_Not be able to hold in her smile Rachel ran over to meet him half way_

" _are you sure" she began as she studied his face "you'll be sluhied every day"_

_Puck just smiled and pulled his hands from his Pockets "Bring it" he grinned pulling her into a hug._

End of Flashback

"Your here now white bread" Mercedes joked. Her Santana hurried out the room shooting

winks and thumbs up quietly at Rachel.

The room was quiet ...to quiet for him.

"hello...anyone there?" he called out.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor drew his attention and his head flew up . A reached up and cupped his cheeky softly in the lightest touch. He recognised that touch.

"Rachel...baby" he rasped a little nervously

Rachel smiled at the way he he'd recognised her just by her touch and gentle brushed her lips over his in a soft feather light kiss.

"Yes Noah...It's me" she whispered into his ear

Reaching up she slowly slide the mark up from his face and over his head letting her fall to floor by her feet.

Noah had to adjust to light of the room at first. Every was blurry. Then Rachel's beautiful face finally came into his now clear vision.

"Hi" he smiled at her as he pressed a little chased kiss to her lips and stroked his fingers through her long wavy brown hair.

"Hi" Rachel smiled back falling into his touch.

The Jewish boy clicked and realised were he was looking up he recognised the choir room they spend so much of their school days. Only right now the room was light with just candles up the steps that let to the seats over piano top ...rose petal were also sprawled across the floor and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with to glasses sat in the middle of the Piano.

Looking back down at his wife Puck while pulling lightly on her dark brown hair he smiled at her

"all this is for me?" he asked her softly his voice a little raspy.

Rachel nodded her head and cupped his face in both her hands "I love you with all my heart Noah and wanted to do something to show just deeply my love for you is and-"

Puck cut her off with his finger but Rachel pulled it away gently "No Noah I need to say this. There was a time when I told you needed to prove you were worthy of being my leading man by singing a solo...well I got thinking about that and I realised how wrong I was to say. Because Noah" she let before taking a short breath

"you were always worthy of me I just didn't know it . Then I realised every moment we've shared here in choir room was either you singing to me or us singing together. I was always sang to Finn when the boy I should sang every love song for was you. It was always you"

Gentle she pushed him down in the piano seat and sat next to him"so this song is for you Noah"

Noah watched with a look of awe love and devotion as her fingers gently move over keys allowing her voice to cut through the air.

_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through through it all<em>

Puck couldn't take his eyes of her she beautiful... just so radiant when she sang...put her whole heart into.

She smiled up at him as she sang and he couldn't help but smile back and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you <em>

The Broadway star let go as the music washed over her and she felt every motion in the song. Noah had done and still does all those things she singing to him. She needed him to know how much he meant to her and that of it wasn't for her love and protection she wouldn't be the women she is today.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

As the last note flowed from her mouth Noah tugged his wife's lips to his in a long deep heated passionate kiss. He could believe how much he loved this women she was his life his day and night his whole world.

"I'll always be all those to you ...always" he told her in powerful strong tone full of love.

Rachel nuzzled his nose with her own "I know my love" she whispered

Looking up into his eyes she quoted her most favourite line from the one song that meant a lot to both of them

"Where it began I can't begin to Know when...but then I know It's going strong"

Puck grinned and pulled her back into another kiss. The Champagne long forgotten

He told himself in that moment that they'd be forever going strong

END

**A/N: well that was the last chapter ...well almost I have an epilogue in the works . Should be ready for upload tommorow.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

But Then I Know Its Going Strong

**A/N: So here we are Chapter 9 the epilogue. Enjoy. **

Chapter 9

Rachel traced her fingers over Noah's chest. A happy and contented smiled glowing over her face.

After dancing kissing and drinking champagne the couple had took the short journey back home. They made love 3 times that night. To Rachel it was perfect...they were perfect.

Watching her husband now she couldn't quite believe how lucky she was to have the most wonderful husband in the world and two beautiful daughters.

Puck's hand tracing her bare back brought from her thoughts "Morning baby" he whispered with a smiled as he let his lips find solace in her neck and lips.

Rachel grinned into this kiss and wrapped her fingers around his neck "good morning Mr Puckerman" she replied in deep sexy tone.

Puck Jr stood attention. Noah growled into her neck and flip her onto her "god Rachel...baby I love you so much" he rasped

Rachel reached up and stroked his cheek "I love you to ...but I think I need reminding of how much you love me" she teased.

"Oh really" Puck chuckled in a teasing voice.

Rachel giggled and pulled his lips down hers "make love to me Noah" she whispered in a low tone.

Just as Puck position he at her entrance they heard the front door open and little groans in unisons"

"Rain check?" Puck chuckled into her shoulder

"Rain check" Rachel nodded and laughed in rely.

**Almost 8 months later**

"I can't believe our girls are one years old now" Rachel sighed happily from her husband's side as they watched Ava and Caroline wiggle their butts in time to music along with Desiree and they their grandma Debbie and Papa Michael.

"I know...my babies are growing up...m'gonna gonna have to get the shot gun out" Puck joked.

Rachel chuckled and smacked his shoulder "Noah!" she scolded softly

Puck just chuckled even more "baby I told you when my girls are old enough to date ...M' getting me a shot gun" he teased

Rachel just chuckled again her eyes finding the huge chocolate birthday cake on the food table. Letting out a groan she drooled at the cake

"I need some chocolate cake" she sighed her eyes glued to the sugary treat

Puck laughed and kissed her cheek "baby you know that it ain't vegan right" he asked

Rachel nodded her head "yes" she smiled "But your son really wants" she added as she gently rubbed her hands over her baby bump.

Puck let his own hand graze her belly "what James Michael wants...James Michael gets" he laughed sweetly.

Kissing her cheek he got up to get his wife and unborn son some cake.

Rachel watched the happiness around her ...her eyes watched as her baby girls laughed giggled with their grandparents. They were so happy and that made her happy.

Her smiled grew when her eyes found Puck he was holding a slice of cake as he passed Sam fist bumping him like they did in high school.

Her husband stop in front of her and stroked her cheek "Once slice of chocolate cake as required" he joked

Rachel laughed and took the cake from him as he sat by her side.

He watched fork and piece of cake into her mouth as her eyes focused on their little girls.

"So baby...are you happy?" he asked his wife knowing full well what the answer would.

Turning to face her husband Rachel kissed him softly "the happiest" was her gentle reply.

THE END ...FOR REAL THIS TIME

**A/N2: I've had so much fun writing this story. I'm kind of sad it's over now. I hoped you had as much enjoyment reading it as I did writing it. **


End file.
